


Out of Bounds

by ysse_writes



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysse_writes/pseuds/ysse_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma/Shinji bondage (sort of) ficlet for chaosraven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and situations of The Prince of Tennis (テニスの王子様 Tenisu no Ōjisama) belong to Takeshi Konomi, Shueisha’s Weekly Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, et al. I claim nothing but these stories.

"I missed on purpose."

"Right."

"I did."

"Whatever."

"I mean, winning's one thing. I like to win. I'm probably obsessed with it, but you should know what it's like, how it feels. Tachibana-san thinks I take it too seriously, really, that I should loosen up a little, maybe, and have a bit more fun with it. And I do, I do have fun, I mean, how can I not? I love tennis, and I love to win, but hurting someone, that's a different thing."

"Hn."

"I mean, people getting hurt playing is different. You have to expect that. Pulled muscles, overstraining yourself, heat stroke, getting hit by the ball – it's mean of you, by the way, aiming for your opponent's face like that, you could break someone's nose or take out an eye…err… Speaking of which, how's your eye, Echizen-kun?"

"It's fine."

"Oh, yes, you told me that already. I'm glad it healed okay. Really, next time you should be more careful, Echizen-kun. I mean, you could just as easily have lost an eye and then you'd really have had to forfeit and that wouldn't have done at all. It's better to win fairly. And also, all that blood is kind of distracting, don't you think? I think that's why I lost, really, all that blood was making me ill."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to sound so sarcastic. I was really worried there, you know. I mean, what if you'd been blinded? That would have been terrible. Not that it would have been my fault. Well, not entirely, because you did step into that ricocheting racquet. I mean, what happened to your so-called lightning reflexes? You should have seen that racquet coming and ducked. But that was kind of impressive, actually, you having that much power even during the 'spot.' Usually my opponent's racquet just sort of clatters to the ground when they lose their grip, but yours not only made it to the net and but bounced back. I mean, a person wouldn't think, looking at you, that you'd have that kind of power, a baby like you."

"Baby?"

"Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. I mean, I know what it's like, being a freshman and knowing you're better than your senpais. It's frustrating, na? But you should be grateful, too, that you have all these kind senpais to look after you. I mean, us, we only have Tachibana-san. But that's okay, he's enough, we wouldn't trade him for anyone, and certainly not for your Tezuka-san. I'm actually surprised Tezuka-san allowed you to continue, Tachibana-san would probably have dragged you out of there –although I'm glad he did because a forfeit would have been annoying. And anyway, you getting hurt was just part of the game, was just an accident, and it could have been anybody, which is my point."

"You have a point?"

"Getting hurt is one thing, but purposely hurting someone? Sure he was a thief, but he's still a human being. And he didn't even see us in front of him, he was trying too hard to escape Kamio-kun and Momoshiro-san – I wonder how Momoshiro-san ended up with Kamio-kun's bicycle in the first place…"

Sigh.

"…that was kind of funny wasn't it? – to pay attention to us so that wasn't really fair. And it wasn't necessary to bop him with that tennis ball, really, because Kamio-kun was already after him, and it was only a matter of time before he was caught and I really didn't want to hurt him, so I missed."

"Ah."

"So the fair thing would be to give us that tape, Echizen-kun, because, really, you didn't win it fairly. Or at the very least we should have a rematch or something. Although, Tachibana-san probably wouldn't like it if we played tennis outside of an actual match, I have a few more techniques we're trying to keep secret, and I'm looking forward to beating you at the regionals and—"

"Oi, Shinji-san, you really want this tape?"

"Of course. I mean, I'm trying to make you see logic here, Echizen-kun, because, really I missed and it wouldn't be… Oi, what are doing? Oi! O—"

"Enjoy the tape, Shinji-san." 

"Hmmmph! Hmmmph!"

 

 

© [JCSA](mailto:jcsalbano@gmail.com) 2004


End file.
